Gordon will be my friend
by Rosie Angelina
Summary: Edward tries to make peace between Thomas and Gordon, the most complicated relationship on the Island of Sodor. Inspired by "The Adventure Begins."


Here's my first T&F story. It is about an idea that came to my mind since I saw my favourite special, TAB. For months I thought that writing this story was just a dream, but today I am happy to publish it. And I want to give a big shout to silvermouse for her generous support and for helping me to make this dream come true. :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas  & Friends. All the characters belong to HiT and they are used for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **GORDON WILL BE MY FRIEND**

 _"His heart is as big as his boiler... I could feel it!"_ -Thomas

* * *

The Express thundered down the line one sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Gordon, the big Nº 4 blue engine, was flying faster than ever and he was happier than ever too. In addition to his favourite train, he was carrying a precious cargo: Thomas.

Thomas, the little Nº 1 tank engine, had arrived to Sodor a short time ago and his relationship with Gordon was not good. Every time he saw Gordon taking a nap, he woke him up with his whistle and a battle cry; _"Wake up, lazybones!"_

Now, Gordon was taking revenge. He carried Thomas hooked on to the Express towards Wellsworth Station. "Come on! Hurry up!" he exclaimed.

Poor Thomas was going faster than he had even gone before. "Stop! Stooop!" he shouted.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" insisted Gordon.

Thomas was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. Suddenly, he saw his mentor coming in the opposite direction on the other track, pulling a freight train. "Edwaaaard!" he shouted with all his strength, despite knowing that Edward could do nothing. Still, shouting the name of his best friend gave him strength to continue enduring the torment.

"Thomas!" replied Edward and he applied the brakes. He tried to understand what he had seen. _"Why is Thomas hooked to the Express?"_ he thought worried. _"Did the workers forget to uncouple him?"_ At that moment, Edward heard a whistle he knew well. "James! Stop!" he shouted on seeing his friend coming from the other track. "What happened, Edward?" asked James while braking. "Why did you stop?"

"I need your help!"

"Easy. Tell me what I have to do."

"Take my train to the yard! I must go to see Thomas!"

"What about Thomas?"

"I can't explain it now! Just take this train to the yard, please!"

"Alright! I'll take it."

Edward was uncoupled from his train. He moved to the next track and began to reverse at full speed. "Hey! Tender engines shouldn't go that fast in reverse!" shouted James. "I know!" replied Edward. "But I have no time to turn!" Now James was worried.

A few kilometres away, Gordon continued his happy journey. "Express coming through!" he puffed proudly. Behind him, Thomas was still suffering; the pain on his wheels was unbearable and his boiler was about to run out of water. But even more painful for him was hearing Gordon's evil laugh. Thomas already knew that Gordon was always grumpy, but he didn't know that would be able to retain so much rancour.

Finally, the Express stopped in Wellsworth at the precise moment which clock indicated 8:17a.m. "Oh, yes!" said Gordon, happy to have arrived just in time. Thomas was panting desperately while he was unhooked. He had no strength to move, and the thirst he felt was unbearable. As the passengers boarded the coaches, the Express left the station. "Ha!" exclaimed Gordon. "Well, little Thomas, now you know what hard work is like! Don't you?!" and left laughing.

Thomas moved slowly to the water tower. As the cool liquid filled his tanks, he was relieved and his breathing began to normalize. Then he went to the turntable to turn around and return to Knapford Yard, but the pain in his wheels was so overwhelming that he could barely move. _"I wish Edward was here to push me..."_ he thought as he climbed onto the turntable. _"I won't be able to tolerate this pain all the way... I want to be at home"_. As soon as he started forward he heard a familiar sound. He could not believe. It was Edward's whistle. His wish came true.

"Thomas!" said Edward. "What happened?"

"Please, Edward," Thomas whispered, "take me home... I'll explain later."

"It's okay. Wait a moment."

"Thank you."

Edward switched onto Thomas' track and gently buffered up to him, ready to take him back to Tidmouth Sheds.

Thomas didn't say a word all the way. He was so embarrassed that he didn't know what to say to his mentor. But Edward understood his silence. He already imagined more or less what happened.

When they reached Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas turned on the turntable and Edward pushed him to his berth. "Now can you tell me what happened?" asked Edward. Thomas looked down. "I think Gordon took revenge on me because I teased him...," he whispered. Edward looked fondly at his little friend. "Thomas... look at me," he said. Thomas obeyed. "You should stop bothering him."

"Stop bothering him? I don't know how you manage to tolerate his teasing, Edward. Gordon thinks that only his work is important, but all jobs are important!"

"Thomas-"

"If it wasn't due to the fact that we shunt coaches, big engines would not have trains to pull!"

"Thomas, listen to me... It's true that all jobs are important, but there's a difference between carrying loads and carrying passengers."

"What difference?"

"When a freight train arrives late at its destination, it usually doesn't cause many problems. But when a passenger train arrives late, a crowd of people can be in trouble and then they all complain that Sir Topham Hatt's railway is bad."

"Oh... I had not thought of that…"

"Gordon is the only one who can pull the Express, Thomas, and he doesn't want to disappoint Sir Topham Hatt. The constant concern about his job makes him grumpy. That's why he takes a nap every time a journey concludes. But here is when you go and wake him up in that rude way..."

Thomas looked down again. Now he felt bad. "Thomas...," Edward whispered, "I'm not defending Gordon, just telling the truth. What he did to you was wrong too."

"I understand, Edward... I promise I'll not bother him again. He's dangerous."

Edward smiled. "No, Thomas, he's not dangerous, just grumpy. Even if you don't believe it, there is a huge heart in his boiler. He only needs an opportunity to prove it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've known Gordon longer than you have and I know what I say. Well, now rest. I must return to the yard."

"Thank you, Edward," Thomas said, looking fondly at his best friend. Edward smiled. "You're welcome, Thomas," he responded and began to move back.

As Edward turned on the turntable, his face changed. He frowned and pressed his lips. _"I must have a little word with that... lazybones!"_ he thought. _"I've just invented a lot of lies to defend him…"_

And he left the sheds very angry.

* * *

Edward was working in the yard, until Sir Topham Hatt sent him to collect a freight train at Crosby Station. When he got there he saw Gordon waiting for his passengers. _"I can't lose this opportunity,"_ he thought. So he moved onto the same track as Gordon and approached him. "What are you doing?" asked Gordon as he saw him. "You're blocking my way." Edward stopped just a few meters away from him. "I know. That's just what I wanted," he said clearly angry.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "I have no time for jokes, Edward. The Express must pass."

"I have no time for jokes either, so I'll get straight to the point. I just came to tell that the next time you want to vent for any reason; pick on me. Okay?"

"What does that mean? You're no rival for me."

"Neither is Thomas! So I repeat; pick on me and let him alone."

"If you mean what happened this morning, I just was giving a deserved punishment to that cheeky one."

"The only one who imposes punishment over here is Sir Topham Hatt!"

"Don't be dramatic, Edward! I will not hurt your silly student."

"But you already did it! I had to push him up to Tidmouth Sheds because he couldn't move due to pain!" Gordon raised his eyebrows. "I know you, Gordon," continued Edward softening his voice. "I'm already used to your unbearable bad mood, but Thomas is new here and he still has much to learn. Please be considerate to him."

At that moment, the guard's whistle was heard, shrieking shrilly, causing Gordon to draw all his strength and steam forward, seemingly look even more dignified, straight and alert in the process. "Sorry, but I must go now," he said.

"Gordon, please…"

"Alright, Edward! Don't worry… Really."

Edward moved onto the other track to let the Express pass. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

At noon, Thomas was back at Knapford Yard and immediately drew closer to Edward. "Here I am again, Edward!" he exclaimed. "I'm ready to work!"

"Do you feel better?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes! Now you can go rest while I work."

Edward looked at his little friend with affection. "I don't need rest, Thomas, I'm fine. Besides, I must to take building materials to farmer McColl's farm."

"And what can I do?"

"You must prepare a train for James. Do you see those trucks? Put them all together. But try not to hit them too much, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Very well, Thomas."

Edward was coupled to his train of building materials and set off for McColl's Farm.

Thomas began to gather the trucks for James' train, moving them from one track to another and trying not to hit them. But despite moving very carefully, he always failed at the end. "Cinders and ashes!" he complained. "How does Edward avoid hitting the trucks? It seems so easy!"

He kept trying it, not knowing that Gordon was watching him from a certain distance...

Gordon had arrived at Knapford a few minutes ago when he saw Thomas working alone in the yard. He stood there, watching how the little novice tried in vain to avoid hitting the trucks. Suddenly, he felt the impulse to go and help him, although he didn't know why. Maybe he just wanted to boast in front of him, or maybe the conversation with Edward that morning pierced his heart. The truth is that he even wanted to apologize to Thomas... So he slowly began to move to the yard.

Thomas had reversed to put the last truck into place. "Ready," he said. "Now I'm going to tell James that his train is... oh no... what is Gordon doing here?" Thomas saw Gordon approaching him along the same track and got scared on realising that he was cornered. He couldn't go backward because there were trucks behind him, and couldn't go forward because there it was Gordon just a few meters away. "What do you want?" he asked, trying to hide the fear. "I must go find James."

"I just came to give you advice," said Gordon.

"Advice? About what?"

"On how to couple the trucks gently."

Thomas raised his eyebrows. He knew that Gordon was an expert to couple to his train gently, but he didn't think he would be kind enough to tell the secret. "And how should I do it?" he asked.

"It's very simple," said Gordon. "Move as slowly as possible, concentrating on your buffers. So you can sense when you're a few feet of the truck, and then brake completely. You will see that you've barely touched it."

Thomas got surprised. "Thank you for the advice. I will practice it afterwards."

Gordon felt again the desire to apologize to Thomas, but no words came from his mouth. His pride was a huge chain that held the door of his heart. But fortunately, sometimes his heart pounds so hard that the chain falls… "Thomas," he suddenly said as the chain fell. "Why don't you practice it now? Come on, move towards me."

Thomas froze. This sudden change of Gordon's attitude was making him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know what the big engine had in mind. But then he remembered what Edward had said; _"There is a huge heart in his boiler. He only needs an opportunity to prove it."_ And Thomas thought maybe this was the opportunity. "Okay," he replied, trusting in Edward's words. "But there is a problem... I can see you. It's easy that way."

Gordon smiled. "Then close your eyes."

"W-What?"

"Don't be afraid... I will stay still."

Thomas hesitated for a moment, because he didn't want to get another unpleasant surprise. But Gordon's kind gaze gave him confidence and all his fears flew out of his funnel. "Here I go," said Thomas and closed his eyes. He began to move slowly, concentrating on his buffers up to cover the distance between him and Gordon. And indeed, he could sense when he was a few centimetres from Gordon's buffers... It was as if a sixth sense was indicating him exactly when he should stop. Then he stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that his buffers gently touched Gordon's. "I did it!" Thomas exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

Gordon didn't answer. He stood looking into the eyes of the little tank engine who was in front of him. Thomas' tender gaze revealed who he was; a friendly engine eager to learn and be really useful. Gordon opened his mouth to speak but he got speechless, because the damn chain of the pride had turned to lock the door of his heart. All he could do was to scream in his mind. _"Forgive me, Thomas! I didn't want to hurt you! Let's be friends!"_ There was no way to get out those words. Pride is the enemy of friendship. Gordon still had to go a long way before deciding to form an alliance with Thomas.

As silence seemed endless, Thomas' smile faded. He could see through the eyes of the big engine that there was a struggle inside him. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how to do. Then, he slowly moved closer to Gordon up to fully press his buffers. "Gordon...," he whispered worried, "are you okay?"

Gordon blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance. "Y-yes, I'm fine," he finally replied. "By the way, keep practicing. It will not be so easy when you have to work with the troublesome trucks."

"Okay," said Thomas as he smiled again. "Thanks for the help."

Gordon felt the warmth of Thomas' tenderness enter his boiler and force the door of his heart, clamouring to get in. But there it was the pride securing the chain so that it would not fall again. "Now I must go," said Gordon. "I'm a very important engine with very important jobs." He looked away and began to move onto the other track. Then he blew his whistle and puffed out of the yard.

Thomas remained motionless, looking at nothing and thinking about what had just happened. It was the first time he was so close to Gordon. _"Edward was right,"_ he thought happily, _"his heart is as big as his boiler... I could feel it! Although his pride is big too... But no matter, I'm sure that one day we will be friends..."_

He continued to be absorbed in thought, until James arrived at the yard and stopped beside him.

"Hello, Thomas!" greeted the red engine with his charming smile. "I have come to take my trucks." Thomas didn't answer. "Thomas? Here's James! Could you move from there? I must get coupled to the train."

Thomas was unaware of James' presence. "Gordon will be my friend," he said softly.

"Gordon what?" asked James, raising his eyebrows. And, as Thomas continued with a lost look, James blew his whistle.

"Oh! James!" cried Thomas. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you were there."

"I see. Apparently you said something about Gordon."

"Yes… Well, I said I think he will be my friend someday. He isn't so bad after all."

"But Gordon is ALREADY your friend, Thomas."

"Really?"

"Of course! It's just that… he doesn't know it yet."

Thomas threw James a surprised look, and then they both laughed out loud.

Nearby, at Knapford Station, Gordon looked at the tracks below his buffers. On the one hand he was angry with himself because of that moment of weakness he had in the yard. His pride was scolding him. But on the other hand, he was happy to have helped the little novice. His heart was applauding him. He could still feel in his buffers the gentle pressure of Thomas, as proof that the little novice had forgiven him. Suddenly, he heard an engine approaching. He looked up and saw Edward coming towards him from the other track.

Edward stopped near Gordon and smiled at him sweetly. "I saw everything," he whispered, "thank you." Gordon didn't answer, but he smiled back. So Edward gave him a wink and he went on his way. Edward felt very happy. _"Mission accomplished,"_ he thought as he puffed away.

...

* * *

THE END

* * *

...


End file.
